Building Bridges
by Alissa-Weasley
Summary: "I hate crossing bridges. I hate how rickety they are, I hate how you can see the bottom with every step, Most of all, I hate how I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping to my death " Hermione is ready to jump. He's not ready to let her go yet. HHr


_A/N; Hello Guys, So, I've had the idea for this fanfic for awhile now, and I couldn't figure out which couples to use. I was going to put Neville/Ginny but those never get read a lot, so I decided on Harry and Hermione and share this idea with all you Harmony fans. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this fanfic, my next few may be with unusual pairings for fanfiction competitions. After those, I'm not sure I'll write another… Anyways, Please enjoy this fanfic and keep on shipping H/Hr! :D_

_This is also written in Hermione's point of view :) _

_Love, Alissa_

* * *

><p>I'm scared of bridges. I've never crossed one, and I never thought I would. Not even in the muggle world have I crossed one. I'd always cry and scream whenever someone tried to make me do it. I hate how rickety they are, I hate how with each step you can see the bottom. I hate how they sway when huge gust of wind caresses the sides. Most of all, I hate how I wouldn't be able to stop myself from jumping off, soaring through the air for a moment then meeting my tragic fate at the bottom<p>

I leaned on the side of the bridge I looked down and the bottom was concealed by thick clouds, they looked thick enough to support a person. . Weird how you couldn't see the bottom, Is that possible? The sky was a gloomy grey, No sun in sight. No people in sight either… They had all gone to Hogmeade, No voices or laughter rang through the air. I was alone. I had walked down the bridge and stopped dead center _(perfect for what I was going to do)_.

How could he have done this to me? Did he not like me anymore? What happened to the "forever" we promised? We were meant to be… Why can't he see? Why did Ron do this to me…? It hurt, it really did. My soul mate, ripped away from me by a stupid war (and a certain girl with the name of a flower). My future destroyed, smashed into pieces & no one is there to help me pick it back up. My heart broke, like a porcelain doll that met its sad fate on the concrete. There won't be a "Hermione Weasley" and there won't be children. There won't be smiles, and there won't be playful laughter. If there is… they won't have his last name…

Tears streamed down my face like the blood that pounded through my veins. It wouldn't stop. I sobbed quietly to myself, as I covered my face with my palms. My usual bouncy brown hair was hanging limply today, Robbed of personality and happiness. Exactly how I felt. I felt hollow, I know I shouldn't care so much about a boy who hurt me, but I couldn't help it. It hurt, it really did. I wanted to cry my heart out_(it's what I was intending to do)_ I wanted to scream (_but my voice was heavy with tears)_ I wanted to hit him (but I couldn't do that). I felt weak. Never before in my life, had I felt weak. I had gone up against Malfoy! I've faced Voldemort, I've skipped a year of school, I had to be strong.

No one would stop me, it'd be perfect. No one would know how I tossed my body over the edge. No one would know how much I wanted to this. No one would know how good it felt to finally be free.. No one would find my body. Exactly how I want it to be, it's not like my parents would come to my funeral. They'd be surprised to find they had an 18 year old daughter…

I sighed through the tears, and took a numbing potion I made in Potions class so it wouldn't hurt when I hit the bottom. Maybe there is no bottom, maybe I'll keep falling, expecting my death but dying slowly in the air. Maybe I'll get kissed by a dementor before I reached the ground. What's dying like? Is it excruciatingly painful? Or is it like sleeping…? Is it just like blinking or can you feel your soul being teared away from your body? I'm going to find out soon…

I went and climbed up onto the rail, with much frustration due to the potion. I spread my arms wide open, ready to accept death and my knees started buckling. All of a sudden I heard a loud crash, and the sound of thundering feet. I turned to see Harry running straight at me, leaving his firebolt left behind. I tried to hurry, I tried jumping, but the damn potion wouldn't work. I felt myself slowly tip forward, but whatever I did seemed like it was done in slow motion. He was running at full speed now, tears pouring down his face. Never before had I seen Harry crying that hard.

"HERMIONE! HERMIONE! PLEASE! DON'T DO IT!" He yelled, frantically.

I tried to jump; I want to embrace death with open arms. I tried to soar, I tried to release my soul as the tears poured down my face. One more inch… so much closer… I looked down, to watch my feet clumsily step over. Almost airborne, I felt a warm hand pull me back. I looked behind and I saw Harry with a look of determination printed on his face.

"Hermione, Don't do this… Please… come down" he said, tears streaming down his face.

My body gave in, feeling nothing whatsoever (_damn that potion_) I fell into him and we both landed on the ground, me on top of him. He held me in his warm arms and held my head against his chest. I could feel his tears soaking the top of my head. I could feel his heart beat rapidly against my slow moving one. It felt so good to be alive…

I sobbed into his chest, drenching his shirt and probably leaving a mark. I stopped to catch my breath, and drew in his scent. He smelled good. He smelled of chocolate, sweat, and mint. Basically, he smelled like life (something I lacked). One wouldn't think it would smell good, but on him, it was his signature cologne. Something I knew I would never find on any other boy. I glanced up at him and his glasses had fallen off his face, I couldn't breathe, It was hard to after what Harry did for me. A pang of truth rang through my ears. I couldn't believe I almost died over Ron. When did I ever get so stupid? I can't believe I just did that. I looked up towards Harry, He had tears pouring down his face, and had his eyes shut, as if it was painful to open them. I couldn't believe I caused him so much pain…

I tried to raise my hand up to his face. A feat that was proved fruitless when under the numbing potion. He looked down at me and smiled, like seeing a miracle. He grabbed my hand and locked his fingers with mine. I felt the warmth in between my fingers and smiled.

"Thank … you…" I said weakly, trying to smile.

"Hermione, what drove you to do that..?" he said, with a hurt expression imprinted on his face

"….Ron…." I said through my teeth

Harry grit his teeth and his hurt turned into anger as he sputtered out these words; C'mon Hermione… No man is worth your tears, and if he does make you cry, then he doesn't deserve you. A real man would wipe away the tears and kiss you. Ron is a dumb bloke, He's my friend and all, but Ron doesn't deserve you if he makes you cry, he should see what you're really worth. You're worth a million, Hermione. You really are" he whispered into my ear.

I smiled up at him, and he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to mine.

* * *

><p><strong>FLASH FORWARD -<strong>

* * *

><p>I looked over at him; it had been a year since the incident. Ron had found true love in Luna Lovegood, and Ginny had found true love in Neville. Me? Well… I found true love in my best friend, Harry Potter. My true knight in shining armor. It took an almost leap, and a numbing potion to find him, but it was better than staying with the idiot in tin foil…<p>

Almost jumping to my death is my favourite mistake. I never would've found him if it wasn't for it.

I looked at him, His black perfectly tousled hair shone against the sun as the sun beamed down on his tanned face. His emerald green eyes smiled happily into mine as we laughed together. His muscles bulged against his shirt and he smiled at me

We approached the bridge. I let out a small gasp and took a step back. He furrowed his eyebrows as he threw his arm around me and held my waist as we traversed the length of the bridge together, our steps falling in place with each other.

That's what I love most about him. I know I'll never cross another bridge alone, without him grasping my hand by my side. He's there for me. I have nothing to fear now, because I know he'll hold my hand and keep me down as we cross every bridge in life together, Each one ending with a kiss full of passion, and years worth of friendship and love.

* * *

><p><strong>THE END -<strong>

* * *

><p><em>AN ; Opinion on it? Please review before leaving! I don't take kindly to flames. They will be used to toast marshmallows ;D Yes, I know it doesn't flow as well as my others, I wrote this while having major writers block D; _

_Anyways, This may be the last you'll hear from me till I get settled into school, Yes. I do live in Canada, We start a week later && It takes long to settle in. Thank you for reading this story. Love you all, && God Bless _

_Love, Alissa _


End file.
